Detour
by Kachowbarator
Summary: One day while Mack is refueling, Sally decides to take Lightning and his best friend Mater on a little detour to a place she’s wanted to visit. Humor with some fluff and little bit of kinkiness. Rated T for that reason. One shot. SalQueen and our favorite third wheeler Mater


Hey guys! Long time no see! This is my second fanfiction I've written for the cars verse, but believe me after watching Cars 3 seven times this week and rewatching the first one, it just had to happen! I've deleted my other one for now as I've been working on some rewrites. I mostly do one shots of these characters unless I can come up with a really good plot line, but I leave that to 0lemons0, pancakes, and the rest of the experts I've read thus far. Hope y'all enjoy! More to come!

On to the story!

"So, where you taking us this time Sal?" asked Lightning over the whoosh of wind as they sped past fields and fields of trees lining the skinny backroads of Arkansas. He sighed as he breathed in the scent of pine and gazed at the beautiful scenery. Sally wanted to take them on a little detour while Mack refueled and took a nap.

"I don't know!" Sally replied with a wink.

Lightning chuckled. "Wherever the road takes us then?"

"I have an idea Stickers. But you'll have to wait and see!"

"We's almost there Miss Sally?" interrupted a southern accent. Lightning almost forgot that they had company. He smiled and replied to the impatient rusty tow truck bumping along behind.

"I don't know Mater! It's supposed to be surprised!"

"Aw, well dadgum I knew I shoulda brought meh shiny new iPad you done bought me fer meh birthday last year."

Lightning laughed. "You wouldn't be able to drive and text Holley at the same time Mater."

"Yeah, I guess yer right bud."

Just then the little blue Porsche in front of them turned on her right blinker and pulled onto a gravel entrance road. Lightning did the same. As his tires kicked up dust behind him, he glanced around the parking lot, landing his eyes on a wooden sign overcome by vines.

"Mammoth Springs State Park, huh?" Lightning asked aloud, and watched a tiny beetle car as it flew off the sign.

"I've always wanted to visit this place." Sally replied, "A lot of cars don't realize it's here! I thought you'd like to check it out. It reminds me of our peaceful drives back home in the canyons."

"It sorta does Sal. Look there's even a waterfall over there!"

"Precisely, Stickers!"

Lightning watched the glassy water of the spring gush over the rocks into the stream below. Two duckcars were paddling through the lake beside it. He turned and gazed at Sally as she took in the breathtaking sights.

But for Lightning the sight of her was even more breathtaking. He was beginning to wonder if she took him here for that very reason. She knows how weak he gets back home on their drives to wheel well.

Just then a raspy whisper interrupted his trance.

"Hey lover boy, imma go check out that drive-in o'er der 'cross the street. It's happy hour." And with a swing of his tow cable he sped around the corner and left.

"O-oh okay Mater! Drive careful!" he shouted after him.

"We probably bored him," Sally said, laughing.

"At least he took the hint." Lightning winked. The two slowly reversed and drove down the little winding road around the lake.

Lightning kept driving while Sally stopped to chat with the locals hanging around the welcome center. He heard the sound of rushing water again, except this time it was even louder. Up on the hill he could make out an old dilapidated stone mill, the wooden wheel creaking as it spun, spilling the water out into the stream as it turned. He drove up to the ledge of the boardwalk, realizing he was on a tall pier. As he looked over the edge, his eyes widened at the view below him.

Gallons of water poured over the edge of wide dam. The waterfall wrapped around the whole cliff he was resting on. Lightning had never seen a waterfall that huge in his life. Up ahead of him a little baby PT Cruiser was pointing and laughing with glee at the sight, her mother holding onto her wheel axles to make sure she didn't drive too close.

"Hey Sal! You've got to come see this! It's amazing!"

Lightning heard the whirring of Sally shifting into gear and the crackle of gravel under her wheels.

"I see why you really wanted to come here Sal." Lightning breathed.

"Sometimes the best places are tucked away, aren't they?" Sally replied.

Just then the whistle of a train's horn sounded in the distance. The rumble and squeak of its wheels got louder and louder as it zoomed down the tracks on the other side of the ravine.

"There's a train station here?" Lightning asked out of curiosity.

Sally nodded her head. "Well, the station was moved further north awhile ago. But there used to be. Back in the early 1900s they used to ride right over this dam on a bridge. But since then the bridge became too hard to maintain and collapsed."

"At least they can still see the view from the other side of the fence." Lightning said. He thought about the interstate back home, before Radiator Springs made it back on the map. They didn't even know what they were missing.

"They kept the station though," Sally was continuing, "It's a museum now. What to check it out?"

"Sure, why not? It's your little trip. Anything you want to do, on me."

Sally smiled big. The two cars made their way down the road towards the bright red building.

They didn't get far when they heard a piercing scream and the screech of tires across the street. Lightning knew that it came from none other than Mater. He rolled his eyes.

"I knew I should have kept an eye on him. Alright give me second Sally." And he raced over to see what the matter was.

He found the silly tow truck chugging down water out of the rusted blue water fountain outside the welcome center. Lightning knew immediately that his friend had definitely ordered something spicy from the drive-in.

"Hey, hey take it easy Mater! Are you alright?"

Mater was still slurping water as he tried to spit some words out. "T-the drink! Hot! H-hot, r-r-red ain't cherry! T-tongue b-b-burns!"

"Whoa whoa, hold on start over Mater! What happened?" the red race car asked.

Mater shut off the fountain as he took one last gulp. "They says the red drink is cherry flavored, but theys give me somethin' spicy!"

Lightning had a feeling there was more to the story. "Okaaay…"

"Then I asked the forklift lady who took my order, if I could add some of them red candies ta my shake! Told 'er I wanted to make it as sweet as Holley like she der w'me. Looked me in da eye like I was Ernie the pickup truck 'n just opened a freshly painted door on 'er." Mater explained in a rush.

"Mater, those were hot tamales! Did you even read the menu?!" Lightning cringed.

"Well, uh, no. No I guess not."

"Obviously." Lightning rolled his eyes. "At least you're not hurt."

Mater nodded. "Where you and Miss Sally headed next?"

"Well Sal and I thought we would check out that old train museum before we head out. Wanna join?"

"Sure thang bud! I have aaaaalways loved trains ever since I was lil truck!" his tow cable swung back and forth with excitement as he weaved along the road beside Lightning. "My momma used to buy me them model trains and boy I would sit der all day hootin' their horns and choo chooing."

Lightning let out a laugh. "Wow alrighty then. Learn something every day! But you got to listen to me. When we're in there, don't touch anything, alright pal?"

"Aye, aye cap'n! Yous got nuttin' ta worry 'bout!" Mater sped on up ahead in excitement.

Sally was already outside the ticket booth when the two best friends rounded the corner. She looked up from her book and quickly stashed it away in her fender pack. (fanny pack for yall 90s/00s kids that remember them)

Lightning swung around behind his girlfriend. "Was that a Fifty Shades of Primer book I saw?"

Sally jumped, "O-oh, oh you saw that? I mean, I-I borrowed it from – from you know a friend of mine. Yeah. Of course! Totally, you know, wouldn't you know buy that book you know. Yeah!"

Lightning smirked. "Tattoo and reads kinky novels. What will I learn next about you?"

Sally was so embarrassed, Lightning went ahead and bought the tickets from the window for her. Mater just sat there with a blank look on his face.

"I did not needs ta know that." And quickly sped inside the caboose.

Lightning revved up his engine twice before rolling up the ramp. "Hotel tonight you know," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Lightning! What does that mean?" Sally giggled.

"Whatever you want it to mean babe," he winked.

"Oh stop it Stickers!"

He knew she got really hot and bothered after that one.

Inside the museum the three vehicles wound their way around the exhibits, being careful not to touch any of the valuable items. There were statues of Model-T train conductors famous to the region, photos of the old repair shop across the street, a video about mail delivery in the 1800s on trains, and a tiny school room.

"Well would ya look a'here McQueen! This dude looks jus like me!"

Lightning rolled over to where he was looking. One of the photos on the wall pictured a black and white image of what appeared to be two light colored tow trucks, owners of the local farmers market in 1923. The guy's facial features like his eyes and his buck teeth were eerily similar to Mater's.

"Well, what's his last name? Is it the same as yours? Maybe he's a relative!" Lightning finally piped up.

"Huh, I don't know buddy is there a sign?" Mater looked around the room.

Lightning spotted a plaque on a pedestal beside the wall of photos. "Maybe this will tell us. Is your last name Martin?"

Mater started snickering, "Mater Martin. That's funny right der. Nah bud Mater is meh last name!"

"Wait what? I've been calling you by your last name this whole time?" Lightning looked at him in disbelief.

"Yup!"

"Then what's your first name?" Lightning still couldn't believe this.

"Tuh."

"Tuh? TUH?! WHAT?"

Mater exploded in laughter, "Aaaahahahahaha!! WEEEEWOOO. Jest

kiddin' Lightning. Get it? Like Tuh-Mater?" Mater started stomping his front left tire on the ground and snorting from all the laughter.

"Oh my gosh. Very funny Mater. You got me." Lightning shook his head and laughed, "So then what is your la- oh never mind."

"Hey Stickers!" Sally said, coming up behind them. "Last one to the gift shop pays for lunch?"

Lightning revved up his engine. "Oh yeah. Bring it on baby!"

The two cars sped down the dirt road winding the corners as fast as they could, Mater at their tail flying over the bumps as he drove backwards. Lightning slowed down on purpose so Sally would win. He didn't mind paying the bill if it was for his sweetheart.

Sally slammed on the brakes, nearly spinning out on the dirt as they hit the pavement in front of the gift shop.

"Haha, beat ya Stickers!"

In mock disappointment Lightning replied "Aw darn! I better brush up on my dirt track skills!"

Mater shut off his yellow flasher behind them. "So does this mean I have ta pay for our lunch?"

Lightning and Sally laughed. "Haha, oh Mater I was only meaning Lightning and I!"

"Oh, goodie! Cuz I was fixin' ta say I think I left meh wallet at Flo's. But dawn't worry, I'll phone Sheriff first thing on da truck back!"

"Alright Mater, you do that. Wouldn't want anything to happen to it!" Lightning replied.

The bells hanging from the door rang and they cruised into the building. Inside the gift shop the air smelled a lot like Lizzie's Curio Shop. A spinning rack was filled with postcards of the surrounding areas. The walls were lined with posters, bumper stickers, and souvenir license plates. Lightning decided he wanted to buy something for Sally here, but he couldn't decide what.

Maybe a snow globe? he thought. Nah, she's already got one on her desk.

Lightning chuckled as he passed a few bobbleheads of the Hudson Hornet sitting on the shelves waiting to be sold.

Maybe a mug? Nah too boring.

Then he spotted a rack of hood and bumper ornaments. He spun the rack around, eyeing out one that would be perfect for Sally. He came across the name section and searched high and low to see if they had her name in stock.

"Sarah, Sidney, Sharon…Sally."

Sally.

And the ornament was blue.

And it was heart shaped.

"Perfect." He whispered.

"Hey Lightnin' whatcha lookin' at bud?"

"Mater shhhhh! It's a surprise!"

"A surprise? Shoot, I Iove surprises! Is it for-"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, but I don't want her to know! Lay low!"

"Gotcha, Ill go on stealth mode!" He whistles away through the shop. "Well I'll be darned! If it ain't Flo and Ramone right now! Been wondrin' where dem two went!"

"Yeah they said they would catch up to us later," Sally said, making her way out of the ladies room.

"Aight see ya later lovebirds! Imma go ask Flo if she's heard from Sheriff taday!"

"Alright later Mater!" Lightning shouted after him. "Man I love that catchphrase."

Sally slid her headlight down Lightning's slick, smooth door side, snuggling up to his fender. "What did you get Stickers?"

"Well, actually, it's for you."

"For me? Awe Stickers, you didn't have to!"

"Anything for my sexy Porsche. Come on, I'll show it to you outside!"

The two let their eyes adjust to the bright sunlight as they headed towards the picnic tables across the street. Lightning rolled over the concrete curb and flipped out his new phone to place an order for lunch via an app. He ordered he and Sally's favorite combos at Bolts.

After they parked, Lightning pulled out the souvenir bag. "Alright, close your eyes Sal."

The blue Porsche smiled and followed his directions. When she opened them, her mouth hung open in surprise.

"Oh Lightning it's so beautiful! Thank you so much!" She picked up the blue heart ornament with her name engraved in it. "Where will I put it?"

Lightning thought long and hard. "Well, we wouldn't want to cover up that pin stripping tattoo you've got…" he said with a smirk, "…so how about on your spoiler?"

"Oh Lightning…." Sally rolled her eyes, "The spoiler sounds perfect! Could you…maybe put it on for me?" Sally batted her eyelashes.

"My pleasure." Lightning spun around behind Sally and clicked the heart in place.

Mater whipped around the corner with his order bag swinging from his tow cable.

"McQueen and Sally! Parked beneath a tree! K-I-S-oh." Mater realized where Lightning was.

"Ne'ermind. Bad timing. BAD TIMING. Abort mission. I repeat abort mission! Beep, beep, beep, beep…." The tow truck backed up where Flo and Ramone were eating.

"Mater! That's so embarrassing!!! Ugh! And in front of everyone." He could see Flo and Ramone cracking up.

"Aw, Stickers, He was just trying to be funny!" Sally giggled.

"Well it was noooot," he whined.

"I mean, it isn't the first time he's done that and you didn't get embarrassed." Lightning could tell she was teasing him.

"Oh yeah? When was that babe?"

"Oh you know when Mater was in the helicopter, and you had just got back in town, I was about to kiss you and we got interrupted…"

Lightning chuckled, "I remember that now. He struggled with the spelling on that one."

"There was also another time." Sally cut in quickly.

"Wait, there was?" Lightning asked innocently, although he was remembering the time when he and Mater got back from tractor tippin.' Except Sally didn't know about that time.

At least he thought she didn't know.

"Oh you know, after you were telling Mater you'd give him a helicopter ride, and he started backwards driving. The night you first stayed at the Cozy Cone?" Sally was really teasing now.

"Wait what? No, no, no, no, no, no you didn't. You did. Oh my gosh, you heard everything. You did hear everything. Oh my gosh. That was one of the most embarrassing conversations I ever had!"

Sally was giggling like crazy. "Well I've had mine too, from tattoos to books."

"Uh-huh." Lightning smirked again.

Just then, Lightning heard the familiar blaring horn of Mack as he pulled over on the side of the road.

"Looks like our rides back to pick us up! Ready to go Sal?"

"I think I'm ready. I don't think I left anything."

Lightning grinned. "Good, cause I cannot waaaaiiiittt to relax in our hotel room tonight. And you won't be needing that book you were reading either."

"STICKERS!"

Whoo, yeah that sure did get suggestive. Lol I suppose that's what happens when you're uploading and writing at 1 am! Mwuahaha


End file.
